Guila
How Guila joined the Tourney As a child, Guila with her father met the Seven Deadly Sins in person, seemingly admired them. Guila's father was a Holy Knight who disappeared during a mission, which resulted in many deaths. At some point, Guila was initiated into the Holy Knights and obtained the rank of apprentice, becoming the disciple of the Holy Knight, Helbram. Only a day before she tracked down the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead, she still maintained the rank of an apprentice and lacked the strength of an accomplished Holy Knight. Seemingly promoted after having drunk the blood of a demon and gaining tremendous power, she became involved in the plot of the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson, placing her among the ranks of the enigmatic "New Generation" of Holy Knights. To redeem herself after Hendrickson's imprisonment, Guila fights a scout force led by Korath-Thak the Pursuer. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her rapier down. After the announcer calls her name Guila thrusts her rapier and causes an explosion. When it clears, the camera shows Guila up close who says "It seems the necropolis really does exist." Special Moves Drift Bomb (Neutral) A small flare is produced at the tip of her rapier which drifts towards enemies and explodes. Shot Bomb (Side) A chain of explosive flares are produced by a single flick of her rapier. Pierce Grenade (Up) Guila jumps into the air piercing her rapier. If she hits someone, she causes a close-range explosion and knocks the opponent away. Killer Mine (Down) Guila plants explosives underground, which explode when an individual is standing above them. Brilliant Detonation (Hyper Smash) Guila gathers and accumulates an immense about of flares before erupting and bursting apart, sending a rain of explosions onto enemies. Chain Explosion (Final Smash) Guila releases several flares that top midway before reaching the opponent. When an individual goes near a flare, it explodes, triggering the rest to also detonate. All the explosions together result in a gigantic one, that heavily damages the opponent. The flares will also detonate after six seconds if not touched. Victory Animations #Guila thrusts her rapier two times and sends out a small flare that bursts saying "It didn't quite live up to what I've heard in the stories." #Guila does a dashing thrust and says "You think your bare hands can stop my blade?!" #Guila stabs the ground and causes an underground explosion then says "No amtter how strong magic is, it will only be blown away." On-Screen Appearance Guila appears from an explosion and readies her rapier saying "I've been looking forward to seeing it in person." Trivia *Guila's rival is the Pursuer Project Kree agent named Korath the Pursuer. *Guila shares her Japanese voice actress with Levy McGarden, Nonny, Celine, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Agent Oprah, the Tower Dragon and Stocking of the Panty and Stocking duo. *Guila shares her French voice actress with Moona, Taokaka, Rainbow Mika, Velociraptor, Mireille Bouquet, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Chie Satonaka, Josie Rizal and Shura Kirigakure. *Guila shares her German voice actress with Skylar and the Blue Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew. *Guila shares her Arabic voice actress with Riptor. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters